1. Field of the Invention
A brake booster assembly for providing an assistive force in a braking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake booster assemblies of the type to which the subject invention pertains generally provide an assist to the force input to the master cylinder beyond that provided by a driver's effort in pushing the brake pedal. Typically, brake booster assemblies attach to a brake pedal and to a master cylinder. Many brake booster assemblies use a hollow housing and at least one diaphragm to create pressure chambers within the housing. The pressure chambers are connected to a vacuum source (e.g. an engine intake) using control valves. The diaphragm is coupled with a piston in the master cylinder and the vacuum pressure provides an assistive force to the force input to the master cylinder as the brake pedal is pressed.
Emissions requirements, smaller engines, and supercharging can greatly reduce vacuum pressure that may be available to a brake booster assembly, so vacuum pumps may also be used. Additionally, hybrid and completely electric vehicles may not provide constant vacuum pressure. Conventional booster assemblies can also increase the weight of vehicles due to their complexity and use of large components. Accordingly, there remains a significant need for a solution providing an assistive force in a braking system with fewer parts and which may be used on vehicles with little or no available vacuum pressure.